Latens Child
by eQuasarus
Summary: [AU] After a terrible night Halloween night Harry ends up in the hands of the unlikeliest of people, house elves. They're told to care for him and keep him from the world. What will become of Harry? [WiP]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** As with every other writer on I am a mere cheap rip-off from the real thing. (Not that I'm trying to put anyone down.) I am using characters and places created by JK Rowling. No money has passed hands (I can only wish) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Alternative Universe. Harry, stolen away by house-elves from the disaster at Godric's Hollow, grows up away from the world. What exactly will he become, raised by eccentric elves? What will the world say to the return of The-Boy-Who-Death-Mourned?

The Latens Child

• eQuasarus •

Chapter 01

• Prologue •

It was a remarkably clear night, which seemed to irritate a huge black dog that was sitting at the end of an empty street. In the distance, a fire lit up the moonless sky. Pausing for a second, the dog wheezed a tired breath and then, with a surge of energy beyond what it seemed to have, bound forward toward the source of the light.

The dog entered a walled estate through a set of gates, using his nose to push them far enough to the side to slip through. After a brief search, he came upon the charred remains of a house and paused again, this time quivering as if he were cold.

When he started forward the second time, his steps were slow and loose, his breathing ragged. His dark wet nose dropped to the ground and sniffed, moving around along the ground until it came to rest on a pile of rubble. With renewed vigor, the dog ripped and clawed at the ground until several of the larger pieces of rubble were pulled aside. Something barely recognizable as a human body lay underneath, burned far beyond any visual recognition. Next to the body lay a pair of glasses, as black as the dog, smashed beyond any repair.

There was a moment where everything seemed to freeze; no breath escaped the dogs mouth, no lazy wind blew past as it had been for most of the evening. The moment passed, and as it always does, time continued. The dog whined lovingly, prodding the charred body with his muzzle almost hopefully, as if dogs could express such emotions.

Still, no movement came. The dog renewed his search, only to expose a second charred carcass, burned even worse than the first. Nearby clumps of charred red hair were the only way to identify the second body.

The dog stood once more, now looking more like a shadow than a live creature. He dropped his nose one last time and moved through the house for several minutes, quietly sniffing the ground. Eventually, he returned to a spot near the woman where it looked as though rubble had been moved before he'd arrived. The huge canine sniffed for a full minute, going in circles, until finally he sat on his back haunches and howled into the night air.

The howl, long and mournful, was heard for miles around; people later claimed to have heard it echoed hundreds of miles away.

One man, slumbering semi-peacefully until that moment, woke with a start. After taking a moment to put on his half-moon spectacles, he looked around the room, then breathed an intense sigh as tears slipped from his eyes. The howl echoed through his head and heart, an agonizing memorial to someone dear, forever lost.

The same phenomenon happened time and time again, as if a despondent wind was passing on the grief of the dark beast.

When the howls finally stopped, the dog was gone, and once more the night was calm and still.

Updated 08.17.04


	2. Safe

Chapter 02

• Safe •

Morning came and the day passed. Sirius Black, usually well-kept and suave, stood in front of a shorter, more portly man whose blonde hair was already starting to bald. Sirius' face was pale and drawn, as if he hadn't slept in days. His eyes were red and puffy, his robes not the usual clean, well-kept robes that he often wore, but dirty and torn.

"Peter…" he said, his voice low and deadly.

A small popping noise sounded interrupted Black's growled words. Both men turned toward it, and saw a small creature, looking like a doll with giant grey eyes, standing in the dark alleyway nearby.

"Master Sirius sir," the creature said humbly.

Sirius lowered the stick he held in his hand just slightly. Peter noticed this, but did not make any movement.

His voice ragged, Sirius spoke again. "What is it Randy?" he asked. "I'm a little busy right now."

"The young master sir, he is not having anyone and Randy is sent to find his godfather," the little doll-like man said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Peter strained to hear the words, but Sirius flicked his stick and a bubble of magic engulfed Sirius and the creature he called "Randy".

"Harry's alive?" he asked, his face almost splitting open as he smiled, delighted that at least one of the Potters had lived.

From the corner of his vision, Sirius could see Peter take a step back and his smile faded. Without even glancing at Peter, Sirius flicked his wrist again and Peter was instantly standing rigid, unable to move.

"Where is he, Randy?" Sirius asked, directing his full attention to the little man.

"He is with the other elfs, at the manor sir. They is knowing about what is happening to the Master and Mistress and they is immediately sending Randy to retrieve him. Randy is finding the young Master under all the fire and he is taking him away from it so the Master is not injured."

"He's well then?" Sirius asked, his voice sounding fuller than it had only minutes before.

The little elf bobbed his head up and down furiously. "He is injured when Randy is first finding him, and he is bleeding all over, but Randy is taking him to the other elfs and they is helping make him better. The Master is sleeping now and so Randy is going to find the Master's godfather."

Sighing Sirius glanced towards Peter. "Alright, I'll come to the manor as soon as possible, but I have to take care of some things first. As Harry's acting guardian, I want you to make certain he stays safe. Don't let anyone else know he's there until I straighten things out, alright?"

The little elf nodded and then looked as if he had a question, but didn't want to ask it.

"What is it, Randy?" Sirius asked, well aware of the nuances of this elf's behavior.

"The young Master, sir, if he is wanting us to do something… we must listen to him first…"

Sirius snorted. "Well, if he gives you a direct order, listen to him then. I wouldn't fret about that too much, though. It'll be a long time before Harry can give orders. I should be back long before that becomes an issue." he said with some sarcasm. "Just don't let anyone else know he's there. Don't let anyone take control of the Manor either. Only a few people know about it, so that really shouldn't be a problem either." Sirius warned. "I just don't want someone taking Harry away before I can straighten things out.

"Now go on, Randy. Go back to Harry and keep watch. Tell the other house-elves what I told you."

The elf nodded and, with a small popping sound, was gone.

There was a half-smile on Sirius lips as he thought about Harry and Randy. The little elf had been born in Sirius' presence, and Sirius had even been the one to name him. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Potter hadn't been too happy about Sirius naming the creature Randy, but they hadn't made him change it either. James had thought it was hilarious.

James…

Turning, Sirius waved his stick in the air and the barrier of silence that had surrounded the two fell. "Peter, Peter, Peter…" Sirius said, an evil glint in his eyes. He easily shed all emotion from his face looking at the traitor. "You do know what's going to happen to you now that you've shown your true self? James isn't around to stick up for you this time, is he?" Sirius finished, snarling.

Peter, frozen stiff, could do nothing but blink as Sirius approached. "I'll turn you in as a Death Eater and get your soul sucked right out of you. It's the least I can do for what you've done for me, for us."

The barrier seemed to break down and Peter quivered, falling to his knees. "I'm sorry Sirius, he made me do it. I was under the Imperius, really."

"Imperius my ass," Sirius snarled. "You know we all practiced throwing that off two years ago. You could do it as well as I could."

Peter trembled at Sirius' cold, angry display. People started to gather at the end of the alley and Peter glanced toward them. Sirius looked as well, but was quick enough to stop Peter from raising his wand. Sirius took two steps forward and easily snatched the weapon right out of Peter's hand.

"I should just gut you here," Sirius growled in an undertone so that only Peter could hear him. "Let you rot in the street. It's what filth like you deserves."

"I didn't mean to, Sirius. I couldn't help it, he made me do it all. He said he'd kill me if I didn't help him," Peter said, making an obvious scene by weeping into his arms.

Sirius growled at the display. The stick rose one last time into the air, then, in an instant, the whole world exploded. Sirius was taken by surprise, and took a good deal of the explosion with his body. When the shock of the explosion had past, Sirius looked around in horror, seeing the muggles who had surrounded them dead. After the shock passed, Sirius laughed. He couldn't believe it -, Peter had escaped and killed everyone. It was so unlike Peter, he thought. But it was now painfully obvious that Sirius had never really known Peter.

Pops surrounded Sirius and he could hear voices speaking to him, but they seemed so vague. The explosion had dulled all his senses. He didn't even realize that someone had gripped him until he was forcefully dragged from his standing position.

• Updated 2004.08.17 •


	3. Diapers

Chapter 03

• Diapers •

Nestled in the hills of Wales, miles from any other human contact, was a small villa. No roads or trails passed near it. It seemed lonely, forgotten, but it was not.

"Master Black is saying that we is to not tell anyone that Master Harry is here until Master Black says otherwise," a tiny elf said quietly to three elves assembled before him. They, in turn, would pass the information on to the other elves at the manor.

Though all of the elves were officially owned by the Potter family, they were still free-willed. Lily had insisted that any elf working for them was to be free to do as he or she chose, to even be paid should they need something for themselves. Of course, none of the elves had ever touched the money laid aside for them, but it was still there.

Potter Manor, like many wealthy wizard homes, openly welcomed elves to come live and work in their estates. Unlike most other families of magic, though, the Potters had a reputation in the elven community as good people that cared very much for each of elf working for them. More than a dozen currently resided there, some as a refuge, some having been born into the Potter house.

"They is truly gone then?" one of the elves asked sadly. Randy nodded, equally disheartened.

"But now we is in charge of the little Master until Master Black returns. We is to take good care of him and we is not to be telling no one he is here. We is to take care of the Manor too and not let no one else come and take it."

The three elves who had assembled nodded, then with a pop they were gone, leaving Randy alone.

Randy turned to a portrait on the wall. "Master," he said. "Your son, he is being left in our care."

The portrait, empty moments before, filled with a little boy not more than sixteen years of age. His unkempt black hair pointed in every direction and his brown eyes seemed to be filled with mischief. "Son?" he asked, surprised. "I have a son? I don't remember ever having one of those. Mind you, Sandra probably wouldn't tell me if something like that happened, but I always imagined Sirius would be the first one to get stuck with a son."

The little elf shook his head. "Master Black is his godfather, He is doing important things now and is telling us to take care of the young master."

"Right!" the portrait grinned. "Just like Sirius to put the weight of it on someone else's shoulders and then disappear. So this child, he was mine and Lily's then, was he? She was my wife last time I heard. I can't believe they banished me to this room, I was never that much trouble, just gave a few innocent orders to the house-elves."

Randy shook his head and walked away. There was no use in talking to the portrait of James; he was not the same Master Potter they knew now. He was much more reckless and hated responsibility.

A squeal interrupted Randy's musings, followed by the voices of several distraught elves. Randy hurried through the house toward the sounds.

"He is needing changed," one of the elves suggested as Randy entered the room. "It is because young ones is not knowing how to use the lavatory until they is taught."

"Then we is to teach him!" one of the other elves piped up.

The first shook his head. "They is not able to be learning such things for a while. The master must learn to walk first."

"We teach him to walk then!" the elf piped in again, eagerly trying to put in his two cents.

"How is we to change the master?" the closest elf to the squealing child asked, pinching his nose and making his high, squeaky voice even squeakier.

"I is once doing it," croaked an old voice.

The small crowd of elves parted, and a wizened elf, his chin covered in a scraggly-looking beard, stepped forward. He looked at the child struggling to right himself and then nodded. "We is needing a small cloth," he said and immediately two elves disappeared with a pop. "And a basin of water," he added. A third elf was gone a moment later.

The elf approached quietly, humming a weird melody, which quieted the baby. The elder spoke in a strange language and two more of the elves nodded, disappearing with simultaneous pops. The baby cooed and the diaper came off with a snap of the old elf's fingers. The baby giggled as the elf cleaned him and put on a new cloth diaper. "The master is clean," the elf said once he'd finished. The other elves of the house nodded to him.

It was the outspoken elf Pokey who said aloud what the other elves were thinking. "What else is we to do for the young master?" he questioned. None of the other elves had lived with a child and had not had to clean them or feed them. All they knew were things that they'd heard.

"How old is the child?" the old elf asked, staring curiously at the young master. Not even the elder, who'd been around a long, long time, even for an elf, could tell on sight a human child's age.

Randy, the one who knew the most about the child, stepped forward. Randy had actually been able to visit the child when the Potters were living in the small house in Godric's Hollow. "He is being born in the last day of July of the previous year. He is being almost sixteen months of age, Sophos. He is even knowing how to walk."

Sophos, the old elf who naturally seemed to be in charge of the other elves now, nodded. "Then he is needing to start being learned of many things."

The other elves listened as Sophos delegated jobs to each of them, some unrelated to the child. Each elf, though, had some job around the baby boy. Randy was glad he was made the Master's guardian, the one that would keep at the Master's side constantly.

• Updated 2004.08.17 •


	4. Languages

Chapter 04

• Languages •

"Master Potter!" Randy, the house-elf yelled, bustling after him. "Master Potter, you is not supposed to be here. Come with Randy."

Harry turned, looked at the elf and then giggled. "Laa!"

Sophos, the eldest house-elf of the manor appeared in a doorway as Harry dashed out another. "Randy," he said quietly, but with a voice that stopped Randy from moving. "What did I tell you about the language that you are suppose to speak around him?"

Randy dropped his head. He knew that Harry was picking up the elven language better than he was picking up English, but it wasn't Randy's fault. "Randy is sorry," he said quietly. "Randy does not know how to speak the stories of mother in English. He can only speak these in our tongue. Randy is trying to speak the masters language as much as he can."

It had been two months since the house-elves had first had Harry put into their hands. Most of them were still getting used to the task. Sophos spoke with every elf at least once a week, checking what duties they were performing and the interaction between the elves and Harry. So far they had got used to the idea of him hobbling around the house trying to get into things. It went against their nature, but they had to actually tell him 'no' according to Sophos.

_'He is our charge, we must raise him properly, even if it goes against our nature,' _Sophos explained to all of the elves. He had to repeat himself constantly so that the elves would actually do as he asked, but they were coming around, slowly.

"Go ahead," Sophos said, seeing that randy was getting skittish, he was rarely out of sight from Master Potter for a minute or two, because when Harry was alone he tended to break things.

Following behind discreetly, Sophos watched as Randy finally found Master Potter crawling through the cabinets that held potion ingredients. Several potions were scattered on the floor. Luckily enough the tubes had unbreakable charms on them and they were only scattered, not broken. "You is not suppose to do that Master Potter!" the little elf berated the young master with as much force as he could muster. Sophos smiled from the shadows.

"Laa, laa, laa!" Harry said loudly.

"You must speak the normal tongue," Randy said, with even more courage. "You must say it as 'No'."

"No, no, no!" Harry repeated in English. Sophos frowned, he was happy that the master was picking up more than one language, but the fact that the master was saying no to everything wasn't good. It was going to be difficult for the other elves to enforce rules with the master telling them no so often.

Quietly Sophos turned, leaving the little elf to Harry. The master was in good hands, even if they were young ones.

A quick thought and Sophos was standing in the midst of dozens of paintings. Several of them were asleep, but many were just not present. Likely, they were seeing to business elsewhere in the world likely, or just staying out of the frame. "Masters?" Sophos asked, loud, but only enough to wake them. He had been coming here often to ask about raising the young master. He wanted to make sure the child was raised correctly and the only way to do that was consult other humans. Because of the Master Godfather, Sirius Black, he was not allowed to allow the child to be seen by other humans so this was the best chance he had.

Many of the portraits woke. A few appeared from the side of the portrait and returned to their seat or bed. Still, some stayed empty. When Sophos was sure that they'd woken and ready to talk he bowed slightly, showing his respect before speaking. "The young master is doing well physically. He is walking easily, crawling around. We is putting the charms on the stairs as you is suggesting. He is going up them all the time now."

Several of the portraits nodded and Sophos continued. "We is learning much about children, we is learning as much as we can. Some of the older elves is going to other places and getting books from other masters. They is of course being discreet about it, but we is learning much."

More nods of approval. But a few of them looked slightly agitated. "You have gone into other houses to request books about children?" one of the oldest paintings asked.

The painting, of Lord Tancred Potter, one of the founders of the Potter name, was always very careful about what he said. When he spoke he commanded respect and now the other portraits looked to him. "You said you were being discreet. Exactly how discreet where they?"

Sophos bowed his head again. He wondered about this, he was sure that the other portraits would have let it slip, but Tancred was always listening to what wasn't said. "The elves is getting these books through elves they know. No human is knowing about us getting the books."

At least, none that he knew of. He had been careful how he worded his comments, and as he paused before speaking he thought about exactly how to say what needed to be said. Tancred however cut him off. "And what if those elves are asked by their masters about the disappearance of said books?"

"Then their masters is knowing that elves has been taking the books."

"And what was the directive that was given to you by Harry's godfather?"

"We is to keep him safe. We is not to tell anyone about him. We is to make sure no one takes the manor."

"Right!" Tancred said. "And what happens if someone finds out that Harry's here?"

Sophos bowed his head even lower. He knew he was going to have to punish himself for letting this happen. They were going to have to find another way to procure information about children. "Then they is going to know about the young master and come looking for him," Sophos replied quietly.

"That's exactly right! Now, I want you to make sure that this doesn't happen again. That boy is to be taken care of by you elves since his godfather has not returned yet. We've gone over the basics."

Feeling regret that he had to continue speaking Sophos shuffled to the right. "The master sir, he is learning our tongue better than his own," he reported sadly.

This time none of the portraits grumbled, or even said anything. Sophos looked up to see how angry they were. He was right, a few of them were angry, but most of them were shocked. He feared that anger was forthcoming and he dipped his head once more, awaiting the punishment they would sentence him to. He stood stock still for several minutes but heard nothing. When he looked up again all of the portraits had emptied themselves, except the portrait at the far end of the room, Tancred's portrait.

It seemed that all of them had congregated to his portrait. They were talking amongst themselves, whispering in hushed tones so Sophos couldn't hear what was going on. He didn't move, he knew he had to wait for them to convene, because whatever they were talking about involved what he'd said. Maybe they were discussing his punishment, or what to do about this new information.

"Sophos." Tancred spoke, calling him forward. Sophos shuffled to the base of the portrait, keeping his head bowed the entire time. "You say that the boys native language is going to be elvish?"

Slowly Sophos nodded.

"I understand there are some elves here that do not speak English."

Startled that the portrait had picked up such things Sophos looked up at the portrait, nodding. "The mistress is letting many elves come here when they is being disgraced. They is not all coming from the nearby wizards. Some is coming from far off."

"Outrageous!" one of the people shouted. "Taking in disgraced elves. As if the Potter name could be soiled any more!"

"Shut it," Tancred growled. The man, a short black haired man, closed his mouth. Several of the other figures looked as if they wanted to say something, but would not speak up against Tancred.

Tancred looked to Sophos again. "How often do these elves interact with Harry in their native language?"

Sophos shook his head. "They is never speaking with him sir, we is trying to make sure that the master is learning English best."

"Make sure he hears all the languages."

Sophos gaped. He wasn't sure how to respond. "But the master…"

"Is to learn every language he can. If elvish is to be his main language then it will be his main language. I want him to have a proper grasp of the English language as well, so he will come in here once a week to have lessons. We will do our best to teach him other languages, though few of us have a grasp on other languages."

Several of the portraits nodded. Sophos still wasn't sure what to make of it. "The master is needing to hear all the languages he can?"

"Yes, I want you to insure he hears every language he can. It will be best for his future abilities to understand languages."

• Updated 2004.11.05 •

I know it's not much. For everyone that's reviewed and asked questions (I haven't checked in a while) I'll try to answer them next chapter. I'm currently in the process of moving, so I'm not getting much writing done. And for anyone that remembers the portraits explanation from JK I'm just going to say that my portraits will be slightly different. Somewhere in between what she said and ghosts. But, a lot more towards the ghost end. I'll explain it later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.


	5. Trouble

Chapter 05

• My Name is Trouble •

Almost three years later Harry Potter walked around the edge of the stairwell and looked back. When the Randy did not appear he smiled and stepped forward, tumbling down the stairs. He giggled as the stairs suddenly threw him back into the air and he slid down to the bottom, landing with a solid bump. The stars were one of the most enjoyable things to play on in the house, except for the butt bruising he got when he landed.

Randy appeared at the top of the stairs looking absolutely terrified. "Master Potter!" he yelped and then disappeared with a pop. In the same instant he appeared behind Harry, who felt suddenly restricted. Randy never let him do _anything_ fun.

"Auta!" Harry said, pouting.

Randy blinked and then frowned. "You say in English too," he said, containing the shame he felt because the master didn't like him around. It was hard enough to ignore the things he said, as Sophos had been reminding them for three years now, but when the master gave orders it was difficult not to obey.

"Leave," Harry said, much quieter, knowing that the elf wouldn't. He just hated it that the elf was always making sure he couldn't have any fun. Randy was enjoyable to be around all the other times though. And he knew so much about cleaning, which was something that Harry was getting good at. He'd only started doing it when the paintings told him not to, because he didn't like it when he was told to do something.

Another elf suddenly appeared at the doorway hidden underneath the stairs. He was dark, and old, a newer acquisition to the potter household, approved by the paintings and the other elves. He wasn't very good at working, most thing he did went wrong, he was however quite knowledgeable in human nature.

"In French," he said in broken English. The elf rarely spoke any other English words at all except for those two. In fact, the only time he spoke at all was when he was speaking to Harry, teaching him the French language.

"Congé..." he said uncertainly.

The elf, Dante, narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Harry knew he'd said it wrong and frowned. Then, he swiveled around and darted out of the room before the elf could actually think of some manner to punish him. He absolutely detested being put in his room where he couldn't play or be around the other elves, and the portraits... all of them were dreadfully boring.

Down the hallway he counted off the doors until he came to the 23rd one. Over the lat few weeks he'd gotten curious as to where all the doors in the house led. Randy allowed him into certain rooms, but generally the doors stayed closed. In the last few weeks he'd been slowly making his way down this particular hallway and exploring every doorway when none of the elves were present. It made for great fun when they wandered around the house trying to find him. That was one thing he was particularly good at, hiding from the elves, he was even better than they were.

The doorway didn't lead to a room though, it opened to a staircase and Harry's eyes widened at how dark it got. He heard a scuffling down the hall, just around the corner, and so he entered the stairwell and shut the door behind him, effectively shutting out all but a sliver of light. Harry didn't move as he heard one of the elves. They didn't leave the hallway though and Harry cringed at the thought of them finding him when he'd been able to hide so well until now.

Clenching his fist Harry slipped down the steps backwards one by one, keeping as quiet as possible. It seemed as if the spiral downward continued forever. However, Harry continued down, never having backed out of anything he'd decided to do. Several minutes later, and more stairs than Harry could count, he came upon solid ground. Fortunately, as soon as he stood up, a torch flickered alive. He smiled, relieved that there was some sort of light because it didn't make things as scary.

"Hello there," a voice said. Harry spun, startled that he hadn't noticed someone else's presence. He was good at it because the elves tried to hide from him whenever he was around and he'd had to learn to figure out how to spot them. No one was there though, it was a portrait that was hanging on the far wall near the torchlight.

"Who are you?" it asked, seeming to be quite friendly.

"Eneth ma'n?" Harry inquired, then stopped and dropped his head, waiting to be told what his punishment would be. The other portraits got angry when he spoke in the wrong language, and none of them knew elvish, so unless they asked him to repeat something in elvish he wasn't suppose to talk in it.

No tongue lashing came, and Harry looked up to the portrait tentatively. The young man was in it staring at him curiously. "Why do you speak like a house-elf?" he asked when Harry was finally looking at him.

"I... they..." Harry said weakly, trying to find the words. "Randy is teaching Harry to speak words and his words is in his tongue before they is in English."

"Randy!" the portrait exclaimed, startling Harry and making him shudder. "Where is that little pain in the ass. I'd like to have some words with him about bringing me down here."

"You, you is knowing Randy then?" Harry asked tentatively. Most of the other portraits didn't, or where ashamed to talk about him. There was something about his name they seemed offended about.

"Of course I knew Randy. Sirius named him just a few months before I was painted. My parents regretted allowing him to name the elf and even banned him from coming over for the rest of the summer. Unfortunately for them a house-elf cannot be renamed, it will only recognize its true name when you want to speak directly to it."

"You is knowing Sirius Black?" Harry asked, finding that the portrait was a much better talker than the rest of them, and he was already much more fun.

The portraits eyes widened and he examined Harry again. "Yes, of course I do, he and I were best friends Why wouldn't I know Sirius."

"The other portraits is not knowing him," Harry commented weekly. He was glad that he didn't have to talk like the portraits because he found that it was annoying to talk in such an odd fashion. "You is who?" Harry asked again, also glad that he wasn't being chastised for asking questions, He was a very curious person and he loved to know the answer to everything he wondered about. If Randy hadn't told him after his meetings with the portraits then he'd go mad with curiosity.

The portrait snickered. "I _is_ James Potter, pleased to meat you. But you still haven't answered my question, who are you?"

"You's my father," Harry babbled, smiling joyfully. He had been told of his parents, but none of the elves had told him that his father had a portrait. He wondered why no one had said anything. The room was clean, or close to clean, so one of the elves had been around fairly recently.

"Your father?" James asked, surprised. "Yes... the elves did mention that I had a son, said something about Sirius telling them to take care of you. Are you saying that he never came back. I'm not all that good with time, but I know it's been a while since they said that. Where is Sirius? He would have definitely had the elves bring my portrait out of this hole in the ground.

"Is basement," Harry observed, looking around the room. The portrait had caught him off guard and he hadn't really got a good look around yet. "Not hole in ground."

The portrait smiled wickedly. "Well, we're going to have to do something about sprucing up the place and helping you with your education."

• Updated 2004.10.03 •


End file.
